thebranchfandomcom-20200214-history
Airheads! (Season 2)
The 2nd season of Airheads! '''premiered on August 17th, 2012 at 9:00 pm ET, on the Kaleidoscope network (Dalmasca) and ABC Family (U.S.). The course of the season followed an 8 week telenovela format with 30 episodes airing Monday through Thursdays at 10pm depicting the fall semester of the 2012-2013 school year. The season thus far has garnered a mean rating of 12.5 million viewers per episode throughout its first run, making it the 3rd ranked teen drama in Dalmasca and 15th in the U.S. Main Cast '''Graduates *Libby Oliver as Dana Alfaro, a timid, unassuming college student at UC Davis with a fondness and natural affinity for animals, who is struggling to establish a solid idenity as an adult. *Jessika Argetsinger as Keira Hansen, a bubbly, energetic student at USC trying to adapt to life as a newly wed. *Ashlee Argetsinger as Emma Hansen, an eccentric, free-spirited interior designer and artist struggling to make ends meet while attending NYU. *Sylvina Karis as Pandora Portokali, a spunky, rebellious high school graduate with a passion for music. *Martin Keller as Tyrone Sorrel, a sporty, adventurous, newly married alumni of USC who's readily on the prowl. *Eva Toledo as Abigail Calandra, a naive teen mother and aspiring dancer who is struggling to manage her studies and raise an infant son. *Mia Moon as Lindsay Young, Emma's sprightly, idiosyncratic roommate at NYU, a graphic designer and talented playwright who dreams of directing her own films. *Lacey Bonheur as Penelope Alfaro, Dana's vivacious, extraverted older sister with a zest for life and quest to lead and inspire, to an almost overwhelming extent. Seniors *Monica Olin as Angelica Leigh, an artsy musician and amateur photographer dealing with psychological burdens. *Trevor O'Brian as Joshua Finora-Popov, a hard-working, overprotective teen father and hopeless romantic with an aptitude for technology. *Lilee Ashcroft as Norelle Carter, Keegan's perky, religious, overachieving sister, who is opening up her beliefs. *Shira Esadze as Bianca Oniani, Joshua's reticent ex-girlfriend, a sheltered teenage mother who aspires to play a more active role in her daughter's life upon returning to San Francisco for her senior year. *Olivia Ogrin as Phoebe Peters, a cerebral, task-oriented brunette who often choses to take on more than she can handle. Juniors *Sophie Bellamont as Renee Mariani, a popular, pretty, and athletic, but insecure cheerleader and environmentalist with an artistic side. *Arietty Colon as Claudia Malave, a witty and sarcastic, but honest, art virtuoso struggling with a dark secret. *Christian Halkias as Elias Portokali, a playful, good-humored student struggling to find faith in God. *Seth Milligan as Demetri Kappel, an outdoorsy, underachieving smart-aleck who fancies Elly. *Anastasia Arnold as Lucy Kappel, a humorous, charismatic California beauty who is insecure about her ADD. *Tyla Cuthbert as Elena Ohlenberger, a kind-hearted soccer jock and liberal dealing with the death of her mother. *Tiara Alescio as Cassandra Rothman, a smart, determined student with a promiscuous past, who is struggling with depression. 'Sophomores' *Gillian Arce as Julia Lind, a quiet, quirky and open-minded bookworm with a penchant for writing. *Patrick Duffy as Keegan Carter, a loveable music nerd and band geek with a dorky sense of humor. *Michael Howell as Aaron Baumgartner, a sensitive, withdrawn nerd struggling to come to terms with his bisexuality. *Jaylene Emerson as Rose Wymarde, a tough, snarky, no-nonsense tennis champion striving to overcome the obstacles imposed on her by her deafness. *Darian Richards as Gabriel Gerrena, an easygoing and charming, but intelligent class clown and flirt whom is the object of Claudia's affections. *Stephanie Shay as Lydia Calandra, a clever and thoughtful, but lonely and uptight follower struggling to rebuild her ego. *Laura Spencer as Vanessa Touma, a sprightly and romantic overachiever, struggling to manage a hectic school life and new love. 'Freshmen' *Nestor Dias as Matteo Artiaga, a bright, funny video enthusiast and outsider marching to the beat of his own drum. *Lenny Viani as Rami Castel, a kooky, absent-minded class clown and homosexual who refuses to apply himself. *Gwen Podemski as Audrey Lorentz, a snobby, spoiled, and ambitious student whom is quicky unraveling under pressure. *Ingrid Mori as Risa Petrovic, a personable girl-next-door and talented swimmer with a venturesome spirit. *Arabella Themis as Karlie Plotkin, Audrey's best friend, a sweet, reserved, and childish average student who prefers to avoid the limelight. '8th graders' *Lita Cunnigham as Rebecca Calandra, a gentle, dark-haired beauty with a love for fantasy and the sciences. *Edward Hart as Koby Calandra, a shy, distractable young artist and daydreamer who struggles to fit in. *Alan Calloway as Simon Rothman, Cassie's nerdy, socially awkward younger brother, an intelligent Asperger's-diagnosed boy whom is on a continuous quest for popularity. *Tatiana Ventura as Nellie Betancur, a calm, approachable, harmony-seeking closeted lesbian and fashion designer with an aesthetic eye. * Molly Casselberry as Jacqueline Fouler, Koby's best friend and love interest, a feisty, enthusiastic,and outspoken girl with a love for photography, mysteries, and the unusual. *Christina O'Neil as Avery Vance, a mature, serious-minded, and resourceful, but diffident young girl who needs to be coaxed out of her shell. 'Recurring Cast ' *Marcus Goodman as Cedric Phillips, a rowdy, rumbunctious bully whom is keen in creating mordant remarks. (grade 8) *Fatima Siad as Yasmina Ayad , an odd, but mysterious and attractive outsider with a wild side. (graduate) *Dylan Danielson as Sheldon Alfaro, Dana's brother, a preppy, conservative alumni of Dartmouth College and perfectionist struggling to mature emotionally and sustain himself financially. (graduate) *Douglass Stevens as Colin Lakin, an opinionated, sardonic atheist with a love for literature and the fine arts. (grade 12) *Freddie Alexander as Wesley Broussard, a soulful, attentive musician from a dysfunctional upbringing, who becomes attracted to Dana (graduate). *Alex Rogers as Seth Oliver, a brooding, intellectual loner who is maintaining an on and off relationship with Vanessa (grade 10). *Nina Ora as Magdalena Rivas, Sheldon's manipulative, socially-unconfident girlfriend, whom battles and ongoing struggle between being insecure and projecting a sense of superiority to others (graudate). *Dante Sorelli as Devin Lakin, Pandora's happy-go-lucky, hard-partying, unreceptive college boyfriend, whom has a repressed passion for photography (graduate). *Sasha-Ann Lovett as Ariane Favreau, a tender, soft-spoken lesbian girl whom Becca encounters in France, whom has a several hidden facets (grade 10).